Unlucky Day
by graylubitches
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya hated the day of his birthday. There's always something bad happening on the day, and he even came as far as to conclude that November 17th was his Unlucky Day.


**Summary**: Miyuki Kazuya hated the day of his birthday. There's always something bad happening on the day, and he even came as far as to conclude that November 17th was his Unlucky Day.

* * *

><p>©graylubitches Ace of DiamondダイヤのA Fanfiction

Anime/Manga owned by: Yuji Terajima

Featuring: Sawamura Eijun | Miyuki Kazuya

2014 presents **Unlucky Day**.

* * *

><p><em>First Birthday.<em>

It occured exactly a year after his birth; when his mother left him and his father. He found out much later when he finally turned the age of seven—where his father told him the truth, and answered the question that had been lingering on his head ever since he discovered that it was his father's back turned before him who was cooking his meal—rather than the feminine image of his mother.

She was gone.

Although she did took great care of his infant self and loved him for a limited time...she made a choice to leave, and picked her other family. And because of that, Miyuki carried a hidden anger that lived in the corner of his heart.

_Second Birthday._

On this day, he spent his birthday caged into a crib while wailing for the rest of the night in the quiet room. His father was stuck in traffic after working over-time, so no one was home. The darkness was scaring him and the roaring thunder issued the fear that he was feeling. He needed someone. His dad. But he was far away, and all baby Miyuki had was a blanket over his head with the attempt to block away the noise.

He cried.

_Third Birthday._

He was occupied with the dancing fishes in the aquarium (not realizing) when his father saw his mother. She was shopping with a little boy and a man by her side. The grip his father had on him tightened. He looked up; confused. They went home right after and he was put down on the bed. His father went outside without saying a word and did not return until midnight. Drunk. He silently watched as his father cried in his sleep and mumbled words that made no sense to him.

Miyuki went back to his own room and forced himself to sleep the night.

His father was hurting. So he was hurting too.

_Fourth Birthday._

His father was late. He was the only one left in the Day Care centre, and it has been two hours since school ended. Someone else came to pick him up. A stranger. He said he was a friend of his dad. They took his car and there, it was explained to him that there was an emergency at work so his father had to stay.

The old man came home exhausted and plopped into the couch. Snoring could be heard. And that was when Miyuki understood that he would be eating the birthday cake alone.

Well, at least it was chocolate.

_Fifth Birthday._

It was that day when a nanny was assigned to take care of him because his father would be busy in trying to make money for the two of them. His nanny had a son of her own whom she brought to the house. It upset him how he was blamed for the broken glass figurine when it was her son who tipped it over with a toy car. It upset him how that toy car was a gift from his dad, but was stolen so he had to lie saying that he had lost it. It upset him that he was spanked and the lady actually dared to lay a hand on him. It upset him that he couldn't tell anyone because he didn't want to be a burden. So he lied.

And would change his grin to a frown whenever his old man exited the door for work.

"I'll be back by 7 o'clock."

_Sixth Birthday._

He got into a fight with his father. It was a disagreement actually. Miyuki wanted to go to the zoo to celebrate but his father had been fired from his previous work, and was on the job hunt. They couldn't go to the zoo. It sunk his heart when he heard the words, **"Not today, Yuki" **and before he knew it, he was out of the house running to who-knows-where with tears falling out from his eyes.

There's never a next time.

_Seventh Birthday._

The bespectacled came home with a black-eye and other bruises plastered on his skin. He went straight to the fridge to ice his eye and threw out the cracked lenses into the garbage bin. He had been bullied after school. A group of older kids ganged up on him because a girl that their leader was apparently crushing on, confessed to him—whom he rejected by the way! But that certainly did not stop them from using their fists.

Worst of all; he was suspended for three days, and his father definitely did not like that.

_Eight Birthday._

He had chicken for dinner! What else could he have wanted? A companionship, maybe?

His father promised to be home early to eat and celebrate his birthday. So where was he? To be honest, Miyuki shouldn't have been surprised. He shouldn't have hoped. Shouldn't have believed. Because this was not the first time when his father was away on that day.

Thus finally, he learned and accepted that fact—so he wouldn't be disappointed the next time it happened.

He would hurt less.

_Nineth. Tenth. Eleventh. Twelfth. Birthdays._

His dog died on that day.

Made an enemy out of a friend.

Broke a leg.

Lost a baseball game which ended their season.

**How much more unlucky could he get**...

_Thirteenth. Fourteenth. Fifteenth. Sixteenth. Birthdays._

They quickly passed, and not once did he mention his birthday to anyone. Not to his friends, to his classmates, nor to his baseball teammates.

All he got for those years were a simple phone call from his father.

Never celebrated. Never even cared. He hated his birthday. Because something always went wrong on that day. That's all he really knew.

So when the day his seventeenth birthday came along; he did not anticipate for anything. He caught for the pitchers as usual. Made sadistic comments. Laughed like himself. And accepted the call he got from his father. Then quietly as he stepped into the cafeteria did he quietly leave with a full stomach of rice from dinner that the school staff cooked.

He was ready to end the day with sleep.

But in a few minutes later, he found himself frozen in absolute shock—when his eyes landed on a certain brunet [Sawamura Eijun] standing in the middle of the room with a lit candle of cake in his hand.

"Happy birthday, Miyuki."

Those lips of the boy motioned in a repeating way as he stared dumbly at him with thoughts trying to process in his brain.

"Sawamura...how did you know?" he questioned then silently waited for a reply.

He received a sheepish chuckle. "Well, actually I went through your information records before. It was during the time I entered this school when I saw Rei-chan with a bunch of papers she had with her to check the abilities of every baseball players. It was a coincidence that when I bumped into her then helped her pick up the papers, did I see your sheet." The first-year paused to look away with a flushed face, and let out a low breath before continuing. "I was interested in you. I mean, I saw you in the newspaper once and thought you were kind of...you know...cool. It was actually after you and I first formed our battery together. Anyways, I remembered the date okay! Now blow your cake because my arms are cramping up. I'm going to seriously dump this in your face if you just keep on standing there!"

Miyuki did blow the candle then laughed. He laughed really hard and he didn't even notice that he was already crying.

"Oi! Oi! Why the heck are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Eijun placed the cake aside to the study desk then attentively approached the older teen.

The bespectacled boy lifted his head up with a whole-hearted grin on his face. "Thank you. StupidMura."

"Then why cry?"

Miyuki prepared himself for an emotional ride. He held the lad's hands and whispered, "Because this is the first time I felt happy on my birthday. And I'm glad it's with you."

Eijun cupped his face then proceeded to wipe his tears away using his rough thumb. "You're beautiful. And beautiful people don't cry. You should rely on your boyfriend more. If you're hurting. You need to share it with me."

"Then will you stay here tonight?" Miyuki was finally hoping again. He knew it was dangerous because he didn't know if he could take another disappointment and heartache on that precise day. But he needed to ask.

"Don't go and saying that to me. You know I can't. Kuramochi-senpai is gonna harass me with questions and he's not going to leave us alone tomorrow! And the senpais should be back right about now to sleep," the brunet huffed. "There's no room for me and–"

All Miyuki could do was fake a laugh. "Ah, you're right! Well, you can go back to your own room now. Thanks for the cake. Goodnight." Just when he was about to open the door for the lad to take his leave, Eijun pushed his hand away then locked the door.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Huh?" A lone tear escaped his eye.

"And I told you. Whatever you are feeling, you should share it with me."

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to leave?"

The pitcher held him firmly by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Do you want me to leave? Tell me seriously what you want, and I'll do it. I can stay here if you just tell me directly, so don't use it as a question."

Miyuki bit his quivering lips. He was the only one who could make him submit. Submit to what he was truly feeling. And he was very grateful that he was his. He loved Eijun so much. Then eventually, he obtained the courage needed to be honest to himself—to the both of them. "Don't go anywhere. I want you to stay with me. I want you here."

Eijun gently offered him a smile. He slowly bent down then planted a chaste kiss on the birthday boy's lips. "I was planning on staying either way. I'm sleeping with you on your bed so sorry in advance to the senpais for locking the door on them. I'll accept their punishment tomorrow, but right now, let's cut the cake!"

Before the brunet could tackle the dessert, he was pulled back into another but deep kiss. "Hey Sawamura...I love you. I'm happy you're celebrating this day with me. I've always thought that this day was my Unlucky Day. But today, you changed that. I don't hate my birthday anymore. So thank you."

"I love you too. And hopefully, next year, we can celebrate this day together again."

_**.:**__Unlucky Day__**:.**_

The clock changed to 11:15p.m when the door to the catcher's room was forcefull knocked down. "MIYUKI KAZUYA! How dare you lock us out!"

"Shut up Jun, the youngsters are sleeping."

The third-year batter lowered his bat with a scowl but followed the captain's order. He glanced at the two bodies that were sharing only one bed. His eyes softened as he watched his roommate cuddle his boyfriend with a serene expression on his face. It was a rare sight indeed. Even Tetsu was touched at the scene.

He awkwardly scratched his head before muttering, "I guess I can let him off the hook just this once."

With a walk forward to his bed, he suddenly felt his foot step on something mushy and sticky. Slowly, he looked down to see his white sock covered with chocolate fudge and white icing. Then he discovered that they were also stuck to some areas of the wall, the desk, the bed and his pillow.

An irritating vein popped on his forehead.

He howled. "WAKE UP AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT, BRATS."

* * *

><p><span>messejii<span> from **graylubitches**: hi so this is my late miyusawa present to Miyuki (and my first DNA one-shot) because recently his birthday passed. I wanted to post this on the actual date of his birthday but never really got to finish the story from the tests i had for the past week and now that ive done them, i had time today to complete this

this is not BETA read but hopefully, you guys enjoyed the story while excusing any grammar or spelling mistakes that i have made :)

**Don't forget to Read&Review.**

And if anyone was wondering... the second chapter for Official In Secret will be posted somewhere this week!


End file.
